


You Think You're Dancing Alone But I'm Right Here With You

by spoopycorgi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: And Piers loves him, Fluff, I dont regret any of this., Like I know the title sound angsty but there is no angst., M/M, No Angst, Piers doing his own thing, Piers is a good dancer., Piers is shy, Raihan loves his boyfriend, and Obstagoon is a good boi.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopycorgi/pseuds/spoopycorgi
Summary: Raihan comes home to see Piers doing something he's never seen him do before, and he decides that like most things Piers does, he loves it.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	You Think You're Dancing Alone But I'm Right Here With You

It had been a long day at the Hammerlocke gym, sure it was the offseason, but that didn’t stop him and other trainers from challenging each other. His gym was simply the hub of those battles out here. Raihan walked in the building, and up the stairs to his and Piers’ flat. He walked up to the door and went to fishing his keys out of his backpack. Then, from within the falt, he heard a soft murmuring sound, like someone was talking. He shrugged it off, probably just Piers on the phone with someone. 

Raihan finally found his keys, he laughed a bit to him whenever he saw his keys. He had a little keychain on it, it was a fluffy Flygon a fan had given him. Right as he stuck the keys in the door, Raihan’s train of thought recollecting the day stopped. Then he realized that if Piers was talking, and if he could hear it, even as low of a murmur as it was from outside the door, Piers had to be talking, really loud. And as loud as Piers’ concerts are, he wasn’t one to be that loud. He actually talked really quietly, and every now and then Raihan had to remind him to speak up. 

Raihan tried to push aside the weirdness of the situation, and just opened the door and walked in. He took off his shoes and put down his bag, he walked past the wall that partitioned the entrance and mud area from the rest of the house. He walked in and stood in the doorway. For a moment, completely dumbfounded. Then he burst into smiles.

“ **_Throw another penny in the fountain, leave my dead body on the side of a mountain, you bathe in the light of a trash fire, see the stars in the eyes of a vampire._ ** ”

Piers was dancing around the flat, singing at the top of his lungs to whatever song this was that he listening to through his earbuds. He was moving his hands up and down, doing whatnot with his feet. Even though he didn’t do music videos, he was great at dancing. This probably wasn’t rehearsed in any way, shape, or form, but it looked choreographed. Obstogoon was laying on the couch, watching him, long tongue hanging out of the creatures’ mouth, looking at its trainer happily.

“ **_I don't owe you anything. But I give you everything. Watch you pile it up and sing. Thanks, I hate it_ ** ” 

_ No way he knows I’m here, _ Raihan thought, he’d seen Piers dance before, but he knew he was stupid shy about it. He didn’t even let Marnie watch him, the only glimpse she’d seen in a moment that she stole. Raihan had taken a few moments like that for himself, but Piers had never sung along to the music with it. For anyone watching in times that he did this, it was completely out of context but even without a beat or lyrics to hear, it was great. 

Only right now, there was still no beat, no instruments to go along. But there was Piers’ voice, singing out whatever he was listening to. Raihan was always fascinated with how well Piers sang and could listen to him all day. His voice was indescribable, definitely not the same as it was when he was talking, but still similar. It wasn’t warm and welcoming to most either way, but underneath all that, there was Piers. Piers, and the loving, gentle guy he was.

“ **_I know I meant nothing to ya. Crucify me, hallelujah. Make-believe that we will never change. Stay the same, but kinda different. Read my mind, but say you didn't. Hurry up, so I don't have to wait._ ** ”

Raihan loved seeing Piers this way. His long, monochromatic, hair was swinging around as he moved, and in a few instances that Raihan deemed completely adorable, he had brushed it out of his face with a free hand. He still had his choker on, as usual. He was wearing a hoodie 2 sizes too big for him, and sweatpants. A rare, gentle smile resting on his lips. Dancing around without a care in the world.

  
  


“ **_No, you're never satisfied. Now you wanna run and-_ ** ”

Piers cut himself off as he came to meet Raihan’s eyes, and his wide, loving, smile.

Piers awkwardly looked him up and down. Almost as if it was in that moment that he had just realized how small he was compared to Raihan.

He pulled out his phone, paused the music, and took off his earbuds.

“Hi,” he said, the word clipped and his voice nervous.

“Hiya,” Raihan chirped.

Piers averted his eyes from Raihan’s, and his face flushed. Quietly, he asked, “You saw that didn’t you?” he paused, and looked back up at Raihan, his expression nervous, “And heard that?

Raihan pulled Piers into a tight hug, “Yeah,” he placed a kiss on the top of his boyfriend’s head, “And I’m glad I did. You’re really good.”

Piers grumbled into Raihan’s chest. Raihan tightened his hug, his smile never fading, “You don’t need to be embarrassed Piersy. It was really good.”

“It sucks, Rai,” Piers remarked, his voice muffled a bit because he was burying his face into Raihan’s hoodie.

“Piers, I’m gonna make it my goal before I die to get you to be proud of at least 3 things that you do in your life,” Raihan chuckled.

Piers looked up at Raihan, “Good luck.”

Raihan wrapped his arms around Piers’ waist and started walking in circles, “Is that a challenge, Piersy?”

Piers had a little glint in his eyes, “Are you accepting it?”

They kept doing their simple little dance, waltzing in a circle. Raihan lifted up his hand and tugged at Piers’ choker, he pressed a kiss to Piers’ lips, “Yeah, I am.”

____________

(See notes)

[Inspiration](https://youtu.be/zEZcuUzFCgQ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I personally don' think that there are enough fluff fics in this part of the fandom, or at the very least non-sexual fics. The song that Piers was singing is called "Thanks, I Hate It" by Simple Creatures. I got the idea for this off of a YouTube video. The link should be right above this where it says "inspiration". I DID NOT MAKE THE YOUTUBE VIDEO. THAT CREDIT IS NOT MINE.


End file.
